


Consummation

by orphan_account



Series: Paramours in a Pineapple infested Paradise [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, better safe than sorry, not that explicit but that's at least a semi in Danny's trunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This show has baited me for years and now I fixed that (for me, lol). Just a little fanart, because they were made for each other and I needed something fluffy like the big teddybear that is Danno (don't call me that) Williams. And I suck at giving my works a title.Thanks for watching and let me know what you think! :D
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Paramours in a Pineapple infested Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760944
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Consummation




End file.
